1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique for embedding, to an image to be printed, another image that is a so-called “watermark”.
For example, first, a watermark information embedding device detects pixel information of a document image. Then, the watermark information embedding device determines watermark density of watermark information that can be embedded in the document image based on the detected pixel information. Then, the watermark information embedding device generates watermark information to be embedded in the document image, according to the determined watermark density. Then, the watermark information embedding device embeds the generated watermark information in the document image. In such a way, according to a technique known in the art, watermark information may be embedded so that embedded information can be restored correctly, regardless of percentage of a character region in a document or image density of a background image, etc. (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-303728)